


Debt

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: Need a beta





	

**Author's Note:**

> Need a beta

Stephen offers tea to Umar sitting on his couch. The demon takes the cup and sips grimly. 

\- Clea is in security if it is what worries you, Strange. States Umar.

\- I am sure your daughter can take care of herself. Respond Strange.

\- I had to bring her in this world in my arm, Strange. 

\- It is that grave?

\- Yes. 

\- Tell me, then. 

\- Shuma-Gorath. 

Strange closes his eyes and sighs. Just this name is synonym of despair and destruction. Even the Dark Dimension would have difficulties to fight it. 

\- How your brother did defend his kingdom? Asks Strange. 

\- He didn’t. Respond Umar.

\- What?

\- The beast came from him. 

\- He… summoned him?

\- No. I believe in an incantation of magic, Dormammu’s defenses were weak and Shuma-Gorath took the opportunity to invade our world. Now it wants Earth. 

\- Of course. And your brother is still alive?

\- I believe so. His heart still pulsates in the realm. 

Strange puts his cup back on the table. He looks at the demoness. She doesn’t lie, but she looks like she doesn’t particularity care. 

\- You want me to help him? Asks Stephen. 

\- Save this world. Dormammu is not important. Asks Umar turning into thousands of flies. 

The Sorcerer Supreme shoo the rest of the flies from his room. He rests his head on his hand.  
Umar is asking for the moon, for what? She’ll certainly not thank him. However, Strange knows he must act; Shuma-Gorath can easily access this world from the Dark Dimension. 

The Sorcerer Supreme gets his cloak. He hears a whisper in the back of his mind. It’s Clea begging him to not go. What can he say to her? She knows he does it for this Earth. 

Stephen moves his arms in the air, summoning a door for the Dark Dimension, he closes his eyes a moment. When they open, it’s pitch black.  
Pure darkness envelops the sorcerer. Stephen takes a breath and no sound comes to his ears. He feels in the vacuum of space. The void makes him uneasy. He feels his body, but nor his eyes or his hearing can help him confirm it is there. Even the sense of touch is distorted, he touches where there is supposed to be an arm, but nothing is there. The more he tries to touch, the more an itch comes at the back of his mind, just an itch. Nothing more, but so present in the nothingness and panic. 

Stephen shouts when a ginormous eyes opens the in the black, staring intently at him. He feels his mind clawed and chewed. The eyelids of the eye are closing and Stephen fears he might be crush by them.

The Sorcerer Supreme closes his open eyes and imagines his body in the black, he images the eyes closing far from him. He waits for a moment and nothing happen. He breathes deep to calm down and push back the itches and scratches.  
When Stephen opens his eyelid, his body is covered in eyes, blinking as he wants his two real eyes to blink. He’s still in darkness. The next blink he does, he feels pinches all over his body. He closes them back, but the pinches begin to feel like a clamp. He cannot open his eyes, madness will eat him whole, he cannot let his eyes closed, the pain begins to be too much to endure. 

Doctor Strange find the tiny light inside him, his inner peace and he meditate on it. He doesn’t know how long. When he feels the exterior insane energy be calm as the one in him, he opens his eyes. 

Strange to sees the Dark dimension in ruin, most the colors has fade out and the ethereal structures are crumbling. Shuma-Gorath eye stares at him. The godly creature must be miles away from the sorcerer supreme.  
Stephen summons a towering golem. Of course, the one eye god destroyed it in a matter of second, but it let enough time, and distraction, to Strange to fly like a torpedo toward it. 

The sorcerer waits for the monster to blink and tries to seal the eyelids with millennial ice. However, the attempt fails and Shuma-Gorath opens its eye even wider. The American stare in the pupil ignoring any insane suggestion the god propose at his mind and sees the in the ink black of the pupil… a flame. A flame of life.  
No ancient text ever talked about his flame. Perhaps if he extinguished this flame, the beast will be defeated. 

Strange moves his fingers, using the debris around to deflect the tentacles dashing to him. The Sorcerer Supreme decides to make a bold move and plunge inside the god’s eye. He swiftly regrets his move, his body begins to crushes, decomposes and slices and dices. However the rest of his hand brushes the flame. He hears a gasp, and his being recompose in a thunderous clap. It is followed by a deafening roar and Stephen is ejected from the extraterrestrial being.  
The sorcerer falls on the ground of the Dark dimension. 

The American lifts his head to look at the extra-terrestrial god groaning of pain. His unique and massive eye cries black tears.  
Shuma-Gorath groans louder and his tentacles hit the ground and the sky of the dimension. The soil trembles violently under the appendages attack. 

Doctor Strange flies in the air and dodges the massive tentacle flagellating in the sky. He looks around for a way to bring down the monster. He notices a tower of Dormammu’s palace still standing. He waits for the beast to turn toward the tower in his pain and makes the tower falls in its eye. 

Shuma-Gorath shrieks of pain, black goo coming out its globe even more. The world tremble and parts of it explode under the mystic tension. Stephen counters the force to keep doors of other dimension from opening at the surge of energy. 

Once the monster settle down, cursing in another language, his tentacle protecting his wounded eyes. 

\- Shuma-Gorath!! Shouts Stephen. 

\- Human… I felt your mind under my teeth… But you slipped away…. Respond the monster.

\- Yes. And now you will go away! By Osthur!

Shuma-Gorath makes a surreal shriek and tries to hit Strange one last time. It hits his shield and Stephen feels a headache forming after the blow. 

The creature disappear in smoke, its particles of being slipping thought an interdimensional creak. 

The ashes and smoke fall down. The colours of the Dark Dimension begin to shine a little more.  
Stephen blinks in the dust and notice a light. The flame from Shuma-Gorath’s eyes moves slightly.  
The sorcerer supreme dashes to it and begins to heal a much wounded Dormammu on the ground. The Faltine moan of pain at first, but his breathing gets slower as Stephen heals him.

\- It is I, Dormammu, Strange. I know you will hate my aid, but you need to stay. You need to put your world back. Says the American. 

Dormammu answers in a grunt. If the Faltine heal his world, his sister will come here instead of doing evil deeds on Earth, and it will occupy him for a while.  
Strange let the villain on the ground, just healed enough to live, but not enough to make an attack. 

Strange flees from the dark dimension. Back on Earth, he takes a good bath to remove his growing headache. 

\-----------------------------------------

Weeks later, Stephen was peacefully reading the newspaper. It has been calm on the mystic side. 

\- STRANGE. Yells Dormammu, bursting through the door. 

The sorcerer supreme jumps, his cup of tea on the table fall on the side and the hot liquid falls on his thighs. 

\- Ah…! Dormammu. What on Earth are you doing here? Asks Stephen rubbing his thighs with a napkin. 

\- By the Vishati! You will get out evil entity! Shouts Wong, getting between Strange the villain. 

\- Wong. He only attacked the door. Says Stephen, his attention not on the two other. 

\- And you think it’s not an attack enough. We have to banish him. Respond Wong. 

\- I only wish to repay my debt. Respond the Faltine in a dark tone, clenching his fist in front of him. 

The American turns his head to Dormammu

\- From Shuma-Gorath? Asks Stephen. 

\- Yes…. My sister has talked to me about your prowess. Answers the villain.

\- You come to repay your debt by killing him so you don’t have any, isn’t it? Asks Wong, on the defensive. 

\- Do you think I would do that here? Like this!? Respond Dormammu, outraged. 

\- Then how? Because right now, I do not need any ally for anything? Says Strange.

\- Well, you have a day to choose or it is over! Respond the Faltine.

\- What? I cannot summon you at a later time?

\- So I come like a well behave dog?! Absolutely not, human. 

\- A day, you said? 

\- Yes! Not an Earthly second more!

The Faltine disappear in a puff of smoke. Strange sighs, his thighs are cold now. He changes of clothes while debating with Wong about the new security measure they should put on the Sanctum Sanctorum. 

Once the sunset begins, Strange gets a cup of camomile and thinks about what he wishes from the villains. His niece’s hand? Clea wouldn’t like that. To keep Umar or him from Earth? Unthinkable.  
The American stares at the rain outside, thinking about what he could wish.

At noon, Wong opens the curtain. Stephen gets up to take a cup of coffee, opening the newspaper and putting silk belt of his bathrobe. The cup jumps from his hand, almost falling on his legs, when the door burst open. 

\- HAVE YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE, DOCTOR STRANGE!! Shouts Dormammu dramatically. 

\- Yes. Yes, I did. Answers Stephen pouring coffee in his now empty cup. 

\- Say it!

\- Teach me your magic. 

\- … What, the sorcerer supreme wishes to be my apprentice? 

\- Is it too much to ask to the great Dormammu?

\- Ha! Of course not! But why would I teach you the way of my art?

\- You’re the one owing me. 

\- It was your plan since the beginning! You are more cunning than I ever imagine.

Stephen shrugs and finishes his cup while listening to the villain rambling. Wong is eying to wand of Watoomb in case of Dormammu getting out of control.

\- No, I refuse! Exclaims Dormamu. 

\- … May I have another day to think about it? Asks the American. 

\- No!

\- Then what is the purpose of given a bargain if it’s not…

\- Shut up, mortal! You are nothing, you should be honored I don’t squash you under my foot!

\- You’re just going to say at everything I propose so in the end, you have nothing to owe!

\- I will not fall that low!

\- Then, teach me!

\- No! Umar will be furious! You will defeat us too easily. I will give you… something!

\- Like… a relic from your world. 

\- There are many I could depart from. 

\- I have to choose. 

Dormammu makes a disdain face. He looks at Wong with a bad eye. Strange sighs. He hopes Clea pops up to call back her uncle or save him from this situation. He sits down on a chair to look at the two staring at each other.

\- You, the servant. Go away. Orders Dormamu. 

\- You can dream, evil doer. Respond Wong. 

\- Because you think you can defeat me with a stick, insect?

Wong puts the wand Watoomb down and looks at Stephen. 

\- I’ll call you if there is anything. He cannot be all powerful here. Comments Stephen. 

\- As you wish, Master. Answers Wong with all the disregard in the world. 

Wong exits the room and Dormammu turns back to the sorcerer supreme. 

\- What do you have in mind? Asks Strange.

\- I admit… I was terribly shocked to know you saved me. And saved my world. How could you, human!

\- You are insulted?

\- No! I didn’t want to have a debt! I didn’t want this… this out of place generosity.

\- Is compassion really out of your heart, Dormammu? And I never asked for you to repay. 

\- You would! OH don’t you act innocent! You would have asked me to spare you in combat or against my sister. 

\- I would want to live, as much as you do. 

\- Lies. You dare….! 

\- My patience is growing thin. 

\- Then listen, if I teach you the way of my art, you will die, either from the sheer mystical energy of it, me or my sister. You will not learn it and I will not give you the satisfaction to put me out of combat with mere word without magic. ..

\- You are diverging.

\- No, No… There is… Other way to get you to understand the art of the Faltine… You will be… more resistant to it, you will be able to reflect hex, but without having to know the magic, which would be too much for you frail little mortal body. 

\- Continue. 

\- You know… Your dear Clea, Umar pregnant of her couldn’t get back to her Faltine form because of such act. The Mhuruuk did change her. I would do the same for you. Magical entities often transmit power to the other when close.

\- What say I wouldn’t have the evil effect?

\- Evil? Do you see any defect on me? You fear to go insane, Strange? More than Shuma-Gorath already did?

Strange sighs. He did sometime feel the itch at the back of his head.  
\- Okay, Dormammu. I will take your offer, but I have to be the one who benefit the most. States the hero. 

\- Yes… Yes... I wouldn’t go to such length for you to be bitter afterward. You are already insufferable. 

\- Oh, just a question, am I the first one you owe your life?

\- … No. Umar too. 

\- Not Clea?

\- No, she’s useless and a walking betrayal. 

\- Please, enlighten me on the way to get Faltine benediction. 

\- Tch. 

The Sorcerer Supreme moves back in his chair when Dormammu gets near way too fast. He puts the cup of his coffee on the table. Strange flinches when the villain puts both his hand on the side of his face. 

\- You have to trust me. You have to put your life in my hand like I did with you. Says the Faltine. 

\- You didn’t have a choice, Dormammu. 

\- I was in terrible pain, so I let you, but I could have fight back.

\- I only have your word to believe… Continue… I feel any danger and you…

\- Enough, we’ll be here for the rest of the year if you continue. 

The American sighs and crosses his arms. Dormammu shrugs and puts his hands on his shoulders, pulling them. Stephen feels a hot electric wave when the Faltine kisses him. The fire is blinding, but it doesn’t burn. It’s in fact strangely soothing, excessively. He suddenly accept the touch from his worst enemy without asking questions.  
The sorcerer supreme touches the villain’s head, it feels like a tree. The Faltine puts his hand on his chest. It’s rare he can feel the hand of his nemesis so gentle. 

\- Heartbeat… It’s loud. States the villain. 

Stephen blinks. Was the villain thinking out loud? Did Dormammu ever hear a heartbeat or did his human foe died before he could hear it? Stephen’s thoughts are cut when the extradimensional being kisses him again. The hand on his chest tightens on his bathrobe and the ruler of them Dark dimension pulls it off.  
The American’s breath hitches. He feels like he levitates, he feels his arteries, his veins, the closing of his valves… His heartbeat getting louder. Dormammu slides his hands on his body under his untied bathrobe.  
The sorcerer supreme bites his lower lips when the villain puts his face on his chest.  
The American looks at the Flatine’s eyes, he can distinguish pupils… It looks up at him, and the ruler of the Dark dimension slides down his hands and his body. Strange can feels goosebumps all over his arm, shivers going up his legs. The Faltine removes the bathrobe, Strange begins to sweat. He has palpitation and the itch… The itch at the back of his head…

Stephen buries the itch and scratches with the sound of his moan when Dormammu slides his cock into his mouth. He puts his hand on the extradimensional being head’s, his fingers clutching on his flaming scalp. He bucks his hips shamelessly. His body is scorching, and yet he knows he can go further. The villain takes him easily. He doesn’t hold back, the pleasure is numbing in this stifling heat. The tip of his cock feels almost crushed on the Faltine’s tongue. He feels his orgasm getting near rapidly in the heat. Dormammu almost spits his erection out.  
Stephen feels his cock twitch in the cold air. He shakes and the itch is getting in his conscience. Dormammu shoves him on the table, spreading his legs. The American gasps out of pain when the villain slides two fingers inside him. He feels like he’s about to faint. 

\- Strange… Look at me. 

The sorcerer supreme does and it looks like the colours are vivid, blinding and dazzling. He has difficulties to distinguish the extradimensional being’s eyes.  
Stephen groans and his eyes rolls back in his head. He arch his back, the twist Dormammu’s made with his finger was divine. He crooks his toe when the ruler of the Dark dimension does it again. He shouts when a third one enters, a wave of pleasure and want fills him. 

\- O-oh God… Dorma-ma… 

The Faltine doesn’t waste time. Strange can’t think, he’s in sandwich between the itch, his heartbeat and his own maddening lust. Doctor Strange gasps out of pure bliss when the villain thrust inside him. He loses his breath at girth. He feels so full, and yet, more is still coming. He feels absolutely wreck when he’s finally seated out. Dormammu puts his hand on his hips and begins to thrusts rapidly.  
The American moans and groans, shaking and clutching on the table sides. His heartbeat begins to be louder, deafening. The thumps isn’t stopping, the loud closing sound is driving him mad… He wants it to stop… 

Doctor Strange takes a loud breath and violently puts his hand on his chest, clutching to feel his heart. The rhythm had stop for a fraction of second… He cherishes the loud, relentless thumps now. He arches his back on the table, feeling scalding and so near…  
Dorammamu puts his hand on his hand, he knows the villain can hear his heart as much as he does. He feels like blacking out again, but the hard thrusts of the ruler of the Dark dimension bring him back. 

The Extradimensional being seems to lose patience. The sorcerer Supreme takes a sharp breath and makes a whimpers when the villains begins to slams inside of him. It’s too much. Stephen shouts with his teeth clench when he comes, spilling on his torso. 

The American breathes softly. He feels drained. His heartbeat fades away until it’s only a sound in the back of his head… The itch is gone. 

Doctor Strange opens his eyes and Dormammu’s is a centimeter away.

\- If only I could see you this ruined on the battlefield… Comments the ruler of the Dark dimension. 

Stephen doesn’t answer. He groans faintly when the Faltine slides out of him. He does feel different, a bit… He cannot know everything, right now he wants to merge with the table or be a potted plant for three day to replenish his energy. 

\- MY DEBT HAS BEEN PAID. I WILL CONQUER EARTH! TREMBLES BEFORE ME, HUMANS. Shouts Dormammu at the window. 

The Sorcerer Supreme doesn’t move. He vaguely hears Wong using the wand of Watoomb in the distance and the Faltine shrieking of rage. Some hexes begin throws around, Clea shouting… He concentrates on his heartbeat. It’s soothing compared to the world.


End file.
